Across The Universe
by frances09-ff
Summary: What would happen if Eric wasn't gay and Jenny stayed with her mom in Hudson but ended up going to Waverly anyways? This is the story of the drama that ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Across the Universe**

**Chapter 1: Observations / Trains**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Gossip Girl Books or the television show, or the It Girl books either. **

_A/N: I love the GG show to death, but making Eric gay was one of the worst choices the producers might have made, in my opinion. So this crossover is if he wasn't gay, and I decided to set it in the It Girl series setting, because I like that one better____. Oh also Jenny never met Serena or Blair, and Rufus and Lilly never existed, just so things make more sense I suppose____. Oh, the name of this fanfiction is a reference to the Beatles song, not the musical/movie. ___

_This is it,_ Jenny thought to herself as she walked up towards the train station. The station that would take her to her new home, Waverly Boarding School. As she looked around the New York Central train station, she noticed it was very bustling compared what she was used to. Everyone running around, yelling into his or her Bluetooth headsets, or furiously typing into their Blackberry. From the minute her mom drove her into the city, everyone that she observed seemed to have the thought of that if you have 2 seconds to spare, you're going too slow. From the crazy cabbies to everyone rushing around in the train station, it was an interesting experience to watch and observe.

"Here's your ticket." Said her mother, Allison. "Now call me when you get settled in your room. You'll be returning for Thanksgiving at home, and then Christmas at your fathers' correct?"

"Yes mother." Jenny responded, not caring. After her mom wanted to stay in Hudson to continue working on art, Jenny decided not to move into the city with her father and her weird brother. Last she had heard from them was last Christmas, and they had giving her a Barbie.

_Clueless boys,_ she had thought that day. _I'm fifteen, not seven. Shopping for women isn't that hard is it? Then again, I got them socks. _

Ever since then, she ignored visiting them as much as possible, and they sent money back and forth for birthday and Christmas presents.

A muffled announcement came through the horribly quiet P.A. system. "That's your train their announcing, hunny," her mom cooed, "Platform 12. We'd better hurry over."

"I'll be okay mom. Really," Jenny assured her mom, "I'll call you tonight. Bye."

Jenny reluctantly hugged her mother and then ran to the platform. Even though the train gate had just opened, she really wanted to be the first on the train. She wanted a prime choice seat. Jenny just liked to have things organized and in control. Being raised her mom; the perfectionist had installed that quality in her. For example, instead of sending her off with her two suitcases on the train, her mother had them couriered to her dorm.

Jenny handed her ticket to the man at the entrance to the train and then she clutched her purse and entered.

As Jenny passed by full seat and full seat, she wished that she and her mother had gone to one of the earlier stops. But no, her mother HAD to go to the city to pick up the check for one of their sales. Even though her mother was a perfectionist, she liked to do things in one trip, so instead of taking two trips, one to NYC, and one somewhere else, she just decided to make one trip. As if her dad couldn't use the mail. She kept looking for open seats, but there were none so she kept walking. After what seemed to be an eternity, there was a two seater, but of course, the girl was sitting in the aisle seat and had her stuff strewn across the other seat.

"Excuse me." Jenny said faintly to the mysterious blonde-haired woman.

"Yes?" she snootily responded.

"C-c-could I sit in the window seat?" Jenny stuttered, surprised by the rudeness of this girl.

"Psht. No. My stuff needs that seat." she responded, to Jenny with attitude.

"O-ok." Jenny continued to walk, and walked into the next carriage. She kept walking, walking, walking, and finally found an aisle seat next to a boy who seemed to be asleep. She just quietly sat down and plugged in her iPod. After that first interaction she wasn't in the mood to deal with some snotty boarders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Gossip Girl Books or the television show, or the It Girl books either. Also, sorry for the delay, been quite busy with work and school ie the works.  
**

_She just quietly sat down and plugged in her iPod. After that first interaction, she wasn't in the mood to deal with some snotty boarders. _

Jenny woke up about an hour later when the train grinded to halt at the next station. She opened her eyes, disheveled and not understanding where she was. She rubbed her tired blue eyes, and then realized she probably smudged her makeup. As she started scrounging around her seat for her brand new beige, Guess purse the boy who she sat next to handed it to her. Jenny glared at him and then started checking through everything in her purse to make sure he didn't take anything from it. She continued to glare at him as she checked her makeup.

"Hey! What are you glaring at me for?" the boy accused, totally confused by Jenny's change to anger.

"You. Had my purse. With all my stuff. Why?!" Jenny angrily said, still glaring at the boy's brown eyes.

"Well when you dropped it and sacked me with it when you fell asleep, what else was I supposed to do? Daintily wake you up and hand it back? I thought I was being a gentleman by waiting for you to wake up!" shouted the boy.

"Oh. Sorry." Jenny blushed. She realized her cheeks were now becoming a very dark red, not a very becoming look for her.

"I'm Eric by the way." Said the blonde.

"Heh?" Jenny put away her mirror, trying not to blush again.

"My name. Is Eric." Laughed the boy. "Do you speak English? Spreckin ze English?"

"Oh sorry, I was distracted. I'm Jenny. Nice to meet you. You going to Waverly as well? Wait... stupid question, this train is only for Waverly students, good going Jenny."

"Yeah, I go to Waverly. This is my second year here. I used to go to school on the East Side, but I didn't get along with the people there, so off to Waverly I go. Plus, I hate New York City. People there are insane, not being able to stop for five seconds. My sister, Serena, if she's motionless for like 30 seconds, she goes insane." explained Eric.

Jenny didn't know what to say at first. She thought this guy was interesting, but at the same time, she knew sometimes it wasn't good to say the first thing that comes to her mind. She'd done that before, jumped in feet first, and ended up being spit back out topsy-turvy. Instead of saying, she totally agreed and was surprised at the train station, she calmly responded:

"I wouldn't know. I'm from Hudson. I have family here and I'm only here during holidays. Except for today of course."

"Oh." Eric responded sadly. "That's cool. Sure."

He sat there and pondered for a second, and Jenny noticed he had really nice hair, at least, for being on a train for two hours.

"So what are you going to Waverly for? Into the arts program or no?" questioned Jenny, not liking the silence while everyone else had conversations to attend to.

"Nah, I'm not the artsy type of guy. Plus, I figure you can't accurately mark art, at least in my experience. Plus why take a good hobby and make is stressful. Instead I'm trying to get my politics certificate." Replied Eric.

"Wait a second." Jenny replied, totally surprised and shocked. "You like and are interested in art, but you don't want to go to school for it so you can further your career in art? Is that about right?"

"Yeah... basically." Eric replied with a smirk. "It started with a really bad teacher last year and after 2 weeks with her I dropped art with about 50 other people. You won't have her though. She got fired after the school looked at the drop percentage of her art classes compared to all the others."

"Oh..okay? Thanks for the story?" said Jenny.

"Your welcome. Well, we're basically there." Said Eric, looking out the window. "If you want to get off the train in decent time and don't want to be tramped in the rush I suggest you go to the doors."

Jenny started to walk toward the doors, along with the rest of the people on the train.

"Hey Jenny?" shouted Eric.

"What!?"

"See you around."

And with that Eric got off the train, ready for the next year of school.


	3. Yelling and Ipods

**Chapter 3 - Yelling and Ipods  
**

**Disclaimer / Author's Note: I do not own the rights to the Gossip Girl Books or the television show, or the It Girl books either. I also renamed the dorms, just for the fun of it ******** And thanks for my faithful readers who R&R. I appreciate it!! **

_And with that Eric got off the train, ready for the next year of school_.

After being pushed and almost falling over – twice – Jenny had made it up to the front building with had a big sign that said ADMISSIONS – FRESHMAN AND TRANSFERS. Jenny

walked through the front door of the building and approached the receptionist.

"Hi. I'm Jenny Humphrey. I'm a transfer and I was just wondd—" Jenny mumbled out.

"Hey! New Girl, IM ON THE PHONE." Snapped back the receptionist.

"Okay, now listen. I'm new, and tired and really pissed off. So either tell me where to go or I'm sure your boss would LOVE to hear how you treat new students. Should I go to the

dean and inform him first? His office is just down the hall correct?" Whispered Jenny.

"Okay okay, Name?" said the girl as she clicked her cell phone closed.

"Humphrey comma Jenny" said Jenny, slightly pleased with herself.

"Here's your package. You're in the Breckinridge dorm. Walk down the main path, it's the second dorm on your right, it has a memorial bench and trees outside it hard to miss. You'll

be in room 405 with Brett something or other. Tonight there's new student orientation in the cafeteria, and opening assembly tomorrow. Classes officially don't start until Thursday,

so you can get acquainted with the campus before then. If you have any questions ask your roommate or housemother." Said the girl, bored out of her mind.

"Housemother. Kind of like a live in hall monitor. Are we done here? Cause I have things to get back to?" she said, pointing to her phone.

"Sure. I'm Jenny by the way. See you around."

"Sure…I'm Tinsley. Carmicheal. NOW GO AWAY."

Jenny just grabbed the package out of her hand and walked out. She had come out of the discussion unscathed. She had a feeling she would be able to make it here.

_If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere. _

Eric couldn't help but watch as he watched Jenny go into the admission building. He had made it here last year, with a few ups and downs and some crazy drama. As he walked

down the main quad to his dorm, Vail, he saw some familiar faces, Brett, Callie, Easy, Brandon, Sebastian, and all the side friends he could never really remember by just a quick

glance. He walked in the very slow moving crowd, which kind of pissed him off, but it was the first day and all the freshman were stupid and decided not to go to the admissions

building. _Oh well, they would learn_, he thought to himself. Someone would re direct them, and they would feel really stupid after. Eric turned left into his dorm Vail. He walked into the

main lobby and saw the freshman getting told by some new teacher to go back to the admissions building. Serves them right, stupid niners. Eric turned into his room, 206. He picked

his bed, the one by the window and just layed down on his bed. He turned on his ipod and just laid down. He could take a power nap before this evening. He had nothing to do

anyways.


	4. Eiffel and The Ruse

FF story: Chapter 4

Eiffel and The Ruse

Authors Notes: First off, I'm totally sorry for not updating. I've been busy with vacation and working. Well I'm still on vacation but I've had some time to catch up on my story and write. And write did I ever. This is my longest chapter ever I believe so enjoy  And tell me if you like the longer chapters and such!

So I'm pulling artistic rank and changing a few things from the previous chapters. I'll edit the other one later but here's the changes:

_- Changed the dorm building names and room numbers._

_- Jenny and Tinsley have yet to meet._

_-Jenny's package of information was emailed to her._

_-Jenny has no idea who her roommate is. _

Disclaimer: Don't own Gossip girl or It Girl sadly. I own the character of Jeff however. BOOYEAH 

Jenny pulled her suitcase up to her dorm room. After being on the train all she wanted to do was relax in a bed, hell she'd even take a couch at this point. She looked at her information that had been mailed to her from the school. Room 215, Eiffel. She had figured out that Eiffel was one of the dormitory buildings. She had looked at the map; there were 3 male dormitories and 3 female. They were all named about famous buildings. She had never been to Paris, so at least she was one step closer. It was somewhat far from the classroom building, but relatively close to the dining hall which was always nice. Nothing was worse than having to walk far in the morning for breakfast. And Jenny wasn't really one to skip breakfast. She and her mother would always have their bacon and toast, along with coffee and orange juice. Jenny awkwardly pulled open one of the doors into the building and tried to get her and her suitcase in without the door slamming on her or her case. And she wasn't exactly going to get any help from her bitchy perspective roommates. After about 2 minutes she completed it with success. And the dorm building looked like she expected her dorm to look, drab. There was a security desk on your left as you entered, vacant. She figured it was for when curfews were instated and for signing in visitors. She walked further into the building and saw that there were no elevators, only two staircases, one with EAST above it, and the other with WEST. This was expected. IT would've been nice if there were elevators on the first day, but the stairs were okay. She was on the second floor so it wouldn't be so much of a climb. As she struggled her way up the first flight of stairs, she was about to turn down the hallway when it had the number one posted on the door. So she had two flights of stairs to climb up and down every day, which sucked a bit more. She sighed and continued up the staircase to the second flight. She pushed through the hallway door and walked down the hallway. The first room on her right was labelled SHOWERS and the one on her left was 204. So the showers were at the end of the hallway, that wasn't so bad. She finally approached room 215; hers was the 3rd on the right. She pushed through the door and came to an open room. So her roommate hadn't shown up yet. That was nice for now, as these girls seemed to have attitudes that rivalled Cruella De Ville. But as long as she had a roommate, because she could not stand living on her own for the next year. Sure she'd make friends, but she knew if she lived with someone her age that they would become very close friends, or at least she hoped they would. Jenny threw her purse on one of the beds and dragged her suitcase to a dresser and started unpacking all of her stuff. After 20 minutes, she decided to ditch the unpacking as she was living her for the next year, at least, so there was no rush to unpack. Not yet anyways. She changed into some shorts and a t shirt. She grabbed her purse and left her dorm room. For now she wanted to explore.

It had been an hour, and Eric was already sick of school. His roommate, Jeff, would not shut up. Jeff had already talked so much about getting stoned this year that Eric could tell the cops where all the stoners would be lighting up he could make a fortune. But Jeff had recognized Eric was getting totally bored, so he started strumming, on his unturned guitar. Now, strumming consistently bugged Eric already. Throw in an unturned guitar, and Eric just felt like he wanted to smash the damn thing. With an awkward guy wave, Eric headed out of his room into the common room. It already smelled like ass and pizza, a common scent in the common room. It was already trashed with footballs, empty pop cans and a little bit of smuggled beer. The beer Eric was okay with, the mess he was not. Eric hid one of the beers out of sight; he'd keep that for later and walked out into the courtyard. He passed the dorm sign on his way out, Big Ben, what a joke. The dorm name didn't make sense for the guys that were in it at all. He felt they should've been Pisa, considering how the pizza delivery guy knew them all by name seeing as how much they ordered it. He wondered where Jenny was staying. That girl kept haunting his thoughts, and he didn't know why. She had acted bitchy like every other girl on the train, but she seemed to have a nicer inside. The bitchiness was less then desirable but he knew that once he got to know her, she would be one of the nicest girls he knew. Which was a common rarity at this school. This school reminded him of the first time he went to Paris with his mom and sister. They had gone to Fashion Week and he had been dragged along. He was thinking Paris would kind of be like the states, boy was he ever wrong. He hadn't been pushed around so much unless he was about to get in some fight with some idiot on the street. But Paris was brimming with those kinds of idiots. Everywhere he went he was pushed, shouted at in French, or being persuaded to buy some fake tourist key chains. He was oh so glad to return to New York when people at least attempted to say excuse me when they squished you with their shoulders. Eric passed all the different dorms and headed out to the main garden of the school. It was a ruse this garden. It was elegant and magnificent; nothing this school would ever be, or rather, the students of this school. But the school had to schmooze their money out of the parents wanting to give themselves a break from their students. And this garden was that ruse. It had elegant flowers, benches, and a statue or two when there were to be tours. The statues weren't left up year round; otherwise they would have been defaced day in and day out. He sprawled out on one of the benches, put on a pair of his Ray Bans aviators and layed there in the sun. Hopefully he would remain undisturbed. Unless it was Jenny of course. For her, he wouldn't mind anything.


End file.
